PP - February, 1947
This page chronicles posts #16051-16170 and spans the time of February 1st to February 28th of the year 1947. *PP - January, 1947 *PP - April, 1947 Earth Plots First Week With little to do while waiting for help, MORGAN DEVRIX talks to CHRISTOPH RABBINIC about his life in this time while he inquires about hers. Morgan tries to explain as much as she can but doesn’t want to violate temporal rules. Second Week Deciding they need an inside agent, JILILAN HORTON tells CHRISTOPH RABBINIC that he has to play Nikolas Zoller and get into the Hofler residence. He is unsure but agrees. Once in the house, CHRISTOPH (ZOLLER) meets with Matilda Hofler, Franz’s young daughter who takes a liking to him. They chat and she wonders if they could court. During his second time to the house, Matilda confesses that she has asked permission to court him and CHRISTOPH (ZOLLER) is shocked. Kissing her, he can’t keep in his secret anymore and tells her he is a Jew. FRANZ HOFLER (AVANDAR DEVRIX) is told and Christoph is arrested then questioned. At the Richardson house, MICHAEL RICHARDSON, GRETEL RICHARDSON, JILLIAN HORTON and MORGAN DEVRIX are having a good time when she starts spouting some anti Semitism. Confused by the change of heart, they find there are subliminal signals coming through the TV to make people pro-Nazi and for traitors to turn themselves in. Now concerned Christoph may have done something, GRETEL, MICHAEL and JILLIAN are at the Hofler’s and Gretels speaks with FRANZ (AVANDAR) he knows what has happened and explains people are going to the Richardson residence. Michael has enough of this and goes to kill him, only for Jillian to recognize that he is Avandar. WILLIAM COCHRANE is a member of the Hitler Youth in America and part of the raid on the house. When they find MORGAN they question her but decide to bring her back to the holding cell at the Hofler’s property. Brought to the cell, MORGAN sees CHRISTOPH there and they briefly talk before some officers come in to execute him. When outside, he gets free but the shots ring off anyway and Morgan thinks he is dead. Running into the woods, Christoph finds the shuttle that houses the Soulless Minions and sneaks on board. MICHAEL, GRETEL and JILLIAN eventually find MORGAN and save her after explaining they have AVANDAR. Using his telepathic inhibitor to find the shuttle, they take out the Minions and get on board: everyone thinking Christoph has died. When FRANZ (AVANDAR) wakes up and no longer has the telepathic inhibitor on, he begins to panic, remembering things from both lives. MORGAN bonds with him telepathically but it is still overwhelming. Third Week With the discovery of how time changed, MICHAEL RICHARDSON, GRETEL RICHARDSON, JILLIAN HORTON, MORGAN and AVANDAR are all returned back to normal 1947. Linking with a TOS plot, time had been changed when the Minions saved the life of Edith Keller in the 1920’s making America too passive and ripe for takeover. Now everything is in line, Michael and Morgan offer their goodbyes. #02 February, 1947 1947 #02 1947 #02